


Whispers of Forever

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, Kevin is really bad at communication, M/M, Miserably, Possessive Behavior, Swearing, bby!wrestlers trying and failing to figure their shit out, from both of them this time, mostly failing, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, obnoxious foreshadowing, stealth angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby!Sami goes back home for a few days and wonders about his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello!
> 
> We're back tracking a bit here, much to my annoyance. I was gonna skip over this one, but it actually adds a few sorta important character moments to the story and ties up both Hoarding Forever and Goals of Forever Dreams of Never.
> 
> So I hope no one minds a bit of sequel-prequel, cause that's happening now. I'll try to prevent this in the future. Also, this is the first one to switch from one point of view to another, so I hope that that is not too off putting. It only does it once, so it shouldn't be too bad.
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy!

“Are you sure you’re okay Sami?”

Sami hands the guy behind the counter what he owed him, flashing him a smile that even Sami had to admit felt forced. Picking up his coffee he gives a little wave and heads out the door, tucking his phone between his cheek and shoulder so he could shuffle his wallet back into his pocket.

“I’m fine Franky. You worry too much. I’m just tired is all.”

“You don’t sound tired little one, you sound lonely. Are you not getting enough family time up there?”

Sami bites his lip as he emerges from the coffee shop out onto the street, reluctant to tell Franky that he hadn’t really seen much of his old friends or family while he’d been home.

Not that they were avoiding him or that he was avoiding them. He was just busy and so were they.

“I’ve spent some time with friends and family. Really Franky, its fine. I’m good. I guess I’m just homesick is all.” Sami said, grimacing at the overly sugary taste of the coffee.

How Kevin could down this blasphemy against all coffee kind, was beyond him.

Taking another diabetes inducing sip, Sami strolled down the street, getting slightly concerned at the extended pause from Franky.

“Hey are you still there-”

“Sami, I thought you went back to Quebec for a few days **because** you were home sick? And how can you be homesick now, when you _are_ home?”

Uh.

Sami coughs into a fist, fingers rubbing absentmindedly at the fabric of his jeans.

“Well, I mean, yeah.” Sami blinks against the cold air, feeling a thick lump rise in his throat as if to choke him. Swallowing some of the barely-coffee in his cup, he revels in the warmth of it, wishing for all the world that-

“So, see, nothing to worry about. My homesickness is better since I’m here. I told you that you were worrying about nothing.”

Franky’s long suffering sigh filters over the phone as Sami sidesteps some passerby, holding the coffee in one hand and adjusting his thick scarf with the hand cradling the phone. Pulling at the fabric, Sami lets out a triumphant whoop as he gets it to settle without strangling him.

Putting the phone back to his ear Sami interrupts Franky in the middle of his dear friend grumbling something.

“Sorry, I was adjusting my scarf. What were you saying?” Sami asks before taking another sip of his coffee, enjoying the warmth spreading over his fingers from the scalding liquid.

There is a silence over the phone then-

“I fucking swear, the two of you are _impossible_.”

“Huh? What did I do-?”

Franky makes an irritated sound in the back of his throat.

“When are you coming back by the way? Soon I hope?”

Sami draws in a breath, surveying his surroundings and trying to envision the map he’d looked up, as he wanders the chilly streets.

“Yeah, this whole trip should be over in a day or two. It didn’t really do what I wanted it to anyway so...”

“And what exactly were you hoping to get out of this little sabbatical?”

Sami turns at an intersection, wrapping his hand tighter around the cup in his hands.

What had he come back here for?

What had he been hoping to accomplish?

Why hadn’t it worked?

“I dunno I-” Sami scuffs at the ground, kicking little pebbles across the concrete, watching them sail along the street.

“I guess I thought I’d get some kinda clarity? Some sort of insight into... I don’t even know. Everything?”

Sami makes a face at his own inability to give words to what he wanted.

If only-

Sami gulps down some more coffee and hurried down another side street.

Franky makes a gentle noise, some where between a grunt of agreement and a sigh of sympathy.

“Sami you know that there is no one true answer to everything.”

Sami let out a slightly frustrated sound.

“I know **that** , but I- I just _need_ some time to breath you know? Stuff can get... **intense** sometimes.”

Franky chuckles lightly at that, “I am aware yes. I don’t think running away is the best way to deal with situations that are so intense though.”

Sami squawks indignantly ignoring the strange looks he got from pedestrians in response.

“I am not running from anything! There isn’t even anything to run **from**. I’m just-”

Sami bites his lip, trying to think of a way to describe what he wanted and what he though he should be doing-

-what everyone **else** thinks I should be doing-

“-taking a break. That’s all this is, just a little break and then I’ll be recharged and ready to do whatever needs to be done.”

Sami is kinda proud that his voice doesn’t tremble the way his fingers are.

He clutches the coffee closer.

“And what do you think the state of things are going to be when you get back, hm?”

Sami resists the urge to close his eyes and sink down against one of the bricked buildings along the street, an acute sense of responsibility and a aching **_need_ ** flooding his system against his will.

“How are things back h-” Sami blinks rapidly, as tears prick the corners of his eyes and his throat abruptly goes bone dry. Lowering his head, he presses the hot coffee to his forehead and gives it another go, ignoring the way his voice wavers.

“How are things there?”

Franky sighs again, this one sounding resigned.

“Everything is relatively fine for the most part. Pierre got his nose broken last night and nobody got any sleep because the kids in the next room over had a newborn with them, but other than that everything has been pretty quiet.”

Sami nods along, letting himself be comforted by the familiar rumble of Franky’s voice, when what Franky had actually _said_ sunk in.

Sami stops in the middle of the pavement, pulling his phone away from his ear briefly to stare at it as if Franky were actually here to appreciate the gesture.

Putting the phone back to his ear, Sami can’t help the fear and anxiety in his voice.

“ _ **What**_? What _happened_ to Pierre? **How** did he break his nose? Is he _okay_?”

There is brief silence, just long enough for Sami to realize that clearly Franky is uncomfortable with this subject.

Surely if Pierre was seriously hurt, Franky would have _**started** _ the phone call telling Sami, right?

“Pierre caught a stray elbow in the tag match last night. He got a little cocky and took a hard blow to the face. He is fine. Mostly. He just needs some recovery time. It was him and Ex against Dragon and Steen. Pierre should know better than to corner that maniac, but you know how those two get.”

oh

“Oh.” Sami utters, not knowing what else to say.

“It is fine.” Said Franky, in a tone that clearly said it wasn’t.

Sami bites his lip until he tastes blood, but can’t help himself.

He never could.

“How is he...?”

Frank blows out a breath, the sound unpleasant over the phone but Sami bears it. He has to know and Franky will tell him, no matter how annoyed the question makes the larger man.

“He’s fine. Grumpy as fuck and pissing everyone off, but fine. Dragon managed to keep him from getting our pay cut, Ex prevented a bar fight and Pierre is almost as good at wrangling your overly aggressive friend as you are.”

Franky sucks in a breath and Sami waits, crossing another street and heading in what he hopes is the right direction.

“We will keep Kevin alive for you until you get back. Just please come back soon, before he drives us all to alcoholism.”

Sami smiles wryly and opens his mouth to reply, when his phone chirps. He pulls it away from his ear, confused, then grimaces at his caller id. Ignoring the subsequent chirp, he begins walking again.

“He’s not that bad Franky."

There is a pointed silence that makes Sami chuckle.

“Well, okay, he is but that is not the point.”

There was shuffling from the other end of the phone, as if Franky was moving something or multitasking in some way.

“Then what is the point Sami?” Franky asks, followed by more shuffling then stillness.

Sami fiddles with the drawstring of his blazer, glancing up at the weak morning light filtering thought the clouds.

That was the million dollar question wasn’t it?

What was the point of anything if-

Sami bites his lip and rubs at his aching head. Why could’t things just be simple?

Why could’t Sami just get his thoughts in order and go home?

“I’m-” Sami draws in a steadying breath, fingers clutching the cooling coffee desperately.

“I’m really not sure.”

A steady drumming sound echoes over the phone as if Franky was tapping his fingers on something in impatience.

“Yes you are.” Franky says, voice half exasperated, half fond.

Sami sips the coffee again, but it had gone tepid. Frowning, he tosses the cup in a nearby trash can, sniffling in the cold air.

“It’s not that simple Franky.”

Sami rolls his eyes as another call comes in, ignoring it and plowing on through the streets.

“Yes it is. Where do you want to be right now?”

Oh.

The question of the ages. Sami feels the inquiry like a arrow to the heart, the words piercing him and exploding through him, a cascade of painful self doubt and needling worry.

Still, its not like it was hard to answer. Sami didn’t even need to think about the answer to that question.

“Home.”

Franky let out a sound somewhere between a chuckle of agreement an a derisive grunt, though Sami could hear the fondness behind it.

“Then get your ass back here. ‘Home’ wants you **here** as much as **you** want to be here.”

Sami looks up as his destination comes into sight, not able to stop the exited smile from rising to his windburned cheeks and not willing to try. Tucking his free hand into his pocket to pull out his wallet, he approaches the ticket window.

“Tomorrow then?”

Sami can practically hear Franky rolling his eyes on the other end.

“You saying you’re going to book a flight today and be home tomorrow? You get in good with a flight attendant or something?”

Sami can feel the embarrassed blush rising to his cheeks as he gets in line.

“I may or my not have already booked a flight back.” Sami mutters into the frigid air around him, watching his breath turn to mist.

Franky outright laughs at that.

“So, you do know where you belong, eh? Good on you Sami, I’m proud of you.”

Sami feels his cheeks darken some more, barely even registering another call going to voice mail.

“Well, I did need to call you and have a freak out, so I’m not sure what there is to be proud of.”

Franky clicks his tongue, “None of that! You did well. We all get a little self consciouse about our decisions sometimes. You made your choice and now you can learn to be okay with it.”

Sami smiles softly, wishing Franky were here so he could hug him.

“Yeah, I guess I can.” Sami looks up at the elaborate sign above the gate to the right, then at the poster beside the ticket booth, proclaiming that they had a new penguin exhibit.

“See you tomorrow Franky. Tell the guys I said hi.”

Franky makes a vaguely noncommittal noise that Sami is about to challenge, when the other man cuts him off.

“You gonna call Kevin?”

Sami steps up to the window, paying and taking his ticket before moving to queue up at the gate with all the other exuberant attendees, waiting for the clock to tick over to ten am so they could all file into the park.

“Later tonight I think." Sami shuffles uncomfortably, "Do you think he wants me to-?”

“Yes.” Franky cuts across Sami’s awkward stammering, his voice sure and steady and impatient. “Yes he does want you to call. Very much.”

There is a pause and Sami opens his mouth to speak, but Franky’s slightly embarrassed voice filters over the phone first.

“Don’t tell him I told you that.”

Sami is startled into laughing at that.

“I won’t, promise. Wouldn’t want him to think you were his friend or anything.” Sami says with a chortle, as an employee opens the gates.

Filtering thought the imposing gates with the others, Sami can’t help but smile as the clouds part, warm sunlight slicing through the chilly air.

Maybe things weren’t so complicated after all.

* * *

Kevin groaned into his pillow, sinking deeper into the bed and hoping the noise would just stop and then he can sleep-

The shrill sound continues to echo throughout the room, slamming into Kevin’s eardrums until he swears he can feel the vibrations in his very bones. He waits a moment more, hoping it will go to voice mail.

No such luck.

Growling low in his throat, Kevin sticks a hand out of the sheets, searching around on the shitty little night stand for his cell.

“Son of a bitch, where the fuck is- yeah yeah I hear you, shit-”

Finally, after what feels like hours of groping around, his fingers clamp around cool, sleek plastic and he fumbles to answer in the dark. Puling in an aggravated breath, Kevin puts his phone to his ear, not bothering to come up out of the covers any.

“What the fuck do you want?” Kevin rumbles, a bit surprised at the raspyness of his own voice.

Fuck he was _tired_.

“Kevin!”

_**Goddamn**_.

Kevin pulls in a shuddering breath, feeling like there is not enough air in the room suddenly. Lurching up onto his knees, he wobbles briefly, blinking sleep out of his eyes and trying to think clearly through the fog of slumber.

“Hey.” Kevin says eloquently, rubbing at his eyes and shuddering into semi-wakefulness.

“Hey!” Sami chirps, sounding like his usual cheerful self and Kevin _**aches**_ -

“How is home?” Kevin barks, wrestling with the sheets to free himself somewhat.

“Good! Everything is great with ...here. How are things with you? I _miss_ you.”

fuck

Kevin’s posture slacks against his will and he falls forward, resting his head against the chipped wallpaper. He can practically feel all the fight drain out of his body and he just - _wants_ -

(just for a _minute_ )

- _minute is never **enough**_ -

Fuck.

“We still meeting back up in a week at-” Kevin starts, but Sami runs over him, his voice suddenly dropping the cheerful tone and going slightly frantic.

“No! I’ve got a flight booked tomorrow.”

Kevin is confused for a moment.

“A flight where?”

Sami blows out a breath that Kevin can distinctly hear, the air wafting loudly over the speaker and blaring into his ears.

Sami’s phone manners are the **worst**.

“To you.” Sami almost snaps and if Kevin didn’t know any better he would say that Sami was annoyed.

He is not sure how he feels about that.

“Tomorrow?” Kevin asks, the slight quiver in his voice making him grind his teeth.

fuck

“Yeah.” Sami says and they are talking way too quietly now and Kevin should hang up the phone.

He is too **tired** for this.

“I had to come back early, I need to tell you about my day at the zoo.”

“You went to the zoo?” Kevin puts a hand against the wall to steady himself as he sits upright, the force of the mood shift leaving him dizzy.

Sami laughs, soft and sweet and light and so Sami that Kevin can’t help but sway under the sound.

God he _**missed**_ -

“Tell me everything right now. I want all the details from start to finish.” Kevin said firmly, abruptly making up his mind and flopping around to lay on his back.

Staring up at the ceiling, he waits impatiently for Sami to respond, all of his exhaustion from just minutes ago seemingly evaporated.

Sami chuckles, a little wryly this time and Kevin lets the sound wash over him, letting himself feel the breathless joy Sami seems to exude constantly.

- _tomorrow is a **long** goddamn **time**_ -

“Sorry Kevin, I have stuff to do. I’ll tell you about my zoo trip when I get there okay?”

Kevin sits up abruptly, glaring at the wall opposite his bed.

“The fuck you will. Tell me now asshole! I’m not waiting until tomorrow!”

Sami laughs again and Kevin is torn between wanting to strangle him and wanting to-

“Bye Kevin. See you tomorrow."

“You son of-”

_"I miss you.”_

Kevin finds it strangely difficult to dredge up much ire as he stares petulantly down at his phone, resisting the urge to call Sami back just to **hear** his _voice_ -

Drawing in a sharp breath, Kevin turns his phone off, before tossing it across the room. Burrowing back under the covers, Kevin pushes all thoughts away and closes his eyes, determined to get at least a few hours of sleep before Ex comes barreling into the room, drunk off his ass and chattering like a loon.

He just needed some sleep. Tomorrow was-

Tomorrow would be-

Kevin muttered in annoyance, pressing his face into the pillow, desperately ignoring how cold and lifeless and deathly silent the motel room felt now.

Fuck.

Tomorrow would be better.

It had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That was a ride.
> 
> I can't actually decide who is having a worse time here. Probably Kevin, mostly cause it is always Kevin who struggles more (at least until we get to _later_ *hides*) but I dunno, Sami is having a hard time with THINGS here as well. It's kinda the whole problem with their early relationship you know? They both have so many issues and blocks and they just refuse to COMMUNICATE and UG.
> 
> They are the WORST.
> 
> This fic was rough, but to be honest I needed a break from writing Fighting for Forever. Which I need to go finish.
> 
> I'mma take a nap first though.


End file.
